You got me, Again
by AstronomicalKidd
Summary: "Santana, i dont have gag reflexes" Rachel says. WIth that, Santana run up to her room and gets her favorite toy of all time. This takes place in the younger days and does involve 15-16 year old girl on girl fun. No real sex thoo... BUT! it does involve alot of bad words and cursing. Sorry... Rated M-R


Summary: "Santana, i dont have gag reflexes" Rachel says. WIth that, Santana run up to her room and gets her favorite toy of all time.  
This takes place in the younger days and does involve 15-16 year old girl on girl fun. No real sex thoo... BUT! it does involve alot of bad words and cursing.  
Sorry... Rated M-R

Rachel and Santana grew up together. They went to the same middle school,  
and the same high school. They were bestfriends at first then Santana became a cheerleader and sort of started blowing Rachel off. Then, she joined Glee club with rachel and they got close again. Like, really close.  
Anyway, its Thursday afternoon and they are in last period, Glee Club.

_  
Santana files down her nail staring at Brittany and not really listening to what Rachel was saying. "Santana, Rachel is totally right." the pirky blonde says with a big bright smile in her face.

"W-what is she saying?" Santana says, snapping from her haze and looking Britt in the eye.

"About the drug awareness. The weeks theme?" Brittany coes, causing Santana to give an Are-You-Serious face.

"No she isnt, Brit." Santana says before looking up at the sloppy blue letters on the board. She snaps. "Rachel, you cant make this week about how 'bad' drugs are. You've never even had a puff of green, or popped a pill. You know what? I take that back, i did think you and your dough-stack of a boyfriend toked up a line every morning. No, nevermind, he's too stupid." Santana shouts angrily.

"Shut up, Santana, were trying to start the performance." Finn yells back to her, pointing a finger and sending the brunnette straight to lima hights.

"Hold up, Butter Boy. I think i speak for everyone in this room when i say that letting you lead the dance number is an insane idea." Sam,  
Mersades, Artie, Tina, Mike and Quinn tune into the scene. "You think that because you got SomeOne to be your girlfriend, your all badass? No, your moves suck, your two-step and your hand jive. Which to me looks more like a hand jo-"

"Santana, Stop it." Brittany says, putting a hand on her arm. She wonders where the hell mr. shue is.

"No, Britt, theyre gonna stop walking all over You. Over us." She locks pinkies with the blonde. "And as for the drugs. Finchel, you two are morons. This club is supposed to be all about accepting but when you come across something DIFFERENT in this world, You freak out."

"Look, i know you like sniffing drugs and what-not with your prision homies or whatever but thats not for school." Finn says, causing everyone to freeze in shock. Rachels expression is shot at what he had just said.

Santana crosses her arms and tilts her head. "Do you also think that way about Berry Gay Dads?"  
Rachel and britany gasp when they see Mr. Shue walk in.

"N-no, of course not. I like Rachels gay dads. T-theyre like Jake Gyllenhal in broke back mountain. That guys awesome." Finn stampers under her words.

"Do you also hate Kurt?" Santana says before Mr. Shue cuts in yelling at all of them.

"Finn, do the number. Then class dissmissed and i dont wanna hear anything about what happened.

"Hi, Santana." Rachel says, aproaching the slightly bigger than every one else's locker, biting down on her lip.

"Ew, what." Santana says with a tight-fisted tone.

"I came to apoligize. A-about Finn. He was being a real jerk and i really get what you mean. I would never judge anybody. Not you." She looks around to see if theres listeners. "Or Brittany."

"Stop it, Berry. I accept. Sure you have an asshole of a boyfriend but your not as ugly as you think. But you would be such a hottie if you smoked weed." Santana slurrs seductively.

"No, No, i cant risk my voice getting subverted." Rachel says, causing her to roll her eyes. "But, i do think you are very pretty and i would like you spend alot more time with you. Like, alone time."

Santana bursts into a chuckle. "Wait, im sorry, are you trying to seduce me? Oh wow, you need work." Rachel frowns. "Ill tell you what,  
we can go to my jacuzzi, burn a blunt and THEN you can try to seduce me."  
Rachel smiles in response.

_  
That was chapter 1. This is my first story so i hope i got everything right. Next chapter should be up soon. leave comments, please! 


End file.
